Nipple water valves are an effective and efficient tool for watering large quantities of livestock, for example in a large farm setting. A nipple water valve, also commonly referred to as a nipple water or a bite valve, has a threaded connection that mates with an outlet for a water source. In a neutral position, the nipple water valve maintains a watertight seal that prevents water from escaping the valve. When an animal bites on a nipple stem that extends through a housing of the nipple water valve, a seal releases water through the valve allowing the animal to drink.
Water spray is a serious problem in farming applications. Water valves are often in close proximity to feed troughs and other items that can be damaged or destroyed from excess water exposure. In addition, many animals, such as pigs and hogs, are intelligent enough to discover that water spray is a cooling agent, particularly in a hot environment such as an industrial barn. Thus, a hog or other animal may continuously bite down on a conventional nipple water valve to create a cooling spray, thereby wasting gallons of water, and destroying its feed and bedding in the process. Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved nipple water valve that reduces water spray, while retaining previous improvements over the prior art.